


SRK  pts. 1 & 2

by mtnofgrace



Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Tarlos and a baby. That's it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068599
Comments: 22
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffy (if you've read any of my stories from another fandom you'll know) muse has made her comeback! I could not pass up a Tarlos with a baby fic! This will probably be multi-chaptered because my muse can't resist! And thanks to the anon for the "you're so cute in the morning" prompt with TK! Hope you don't mind I worked it into this!

"Shhh shhh shhh," TK whispered to the crying two month old baby on his shoulder swaying his body side to side. He was exhausted having just come off a twelve hour shift, but he'd told Carlos he'd get Sofia when she started crying because he'd missed her. He'd thought his baby girl just wanted a bottle, but after feeding, burping and changing her she was still fussy. "Sof baby it's ok," he whispered rubbing her back. "I know I'm not as smooth as papa, but you usually like this," he cooed at her. Her scrunched up face nuzzled into his neck still whimpering and crying. "I know… I could cry too, but we're ok. Papa's already asleep. And we should be too," he cooed not seeing his husband of three years standing in the door watching them. 

Carlos smiled softly watching TK with Sofia. It was one of his favorite things to do now. He quietly walked over to them and wrapped his arms around TK's waist putting his head on TK's other shoulder. "Sh...ooot did we wake up?" TK asked quietly. They were working on cutting back on their cursing around Sofia even though she was so little. They knew the sooner they broke themselves the easier it'd be when she was repeating them.

"Nope was waiting on you and could hear ms princess wasn't going down easy." 

TK let out a soft sigh. "Yea… she's not having it tonight." 

"Bring her to bed. Come on, you look beat," Carlos said, taking in TK's exhausted eyes. He knew his shift had been busy when TK had called earlier to check on them, and he knew TK wouldn't relax or sleep until Sofia was settled and asleep. Once settled in bed with Sofia between them, TK was struggling to hold his eyes open. Carlos started softly singing as he rubbed Sofia's back calming her. 

"She likes you better," TK mumbled sleepily. 

"No she doesn't," Carlos chuckled quietly. "She was just tired and feeding off your stress. You know this." 

"Mmmm," TK hummed not really agreeing or disagreeing. He hated when he had long shifts and had to be away from her so much. They'd had her for the last six weeks and had just started back on shifts that week which was an adjustment for all three of them. Her mom had been killed in a car crash, and their names had been on the adoption list for so long. When the agent called they'd readily agreed. TK loved their little family, but after twelve hours of work and Sofia not settling for him, he felt like shit.

"Tyler Kennedy you know better," Carlos said crawling over Sofia to hover over his husband. "Sof loves you so much, and so do I. You're an amazing dad," he whispered kissing all over TK's face. 

"So are you," TK smiled sleepily. 

"Get some sleep T. It'll be better in the morning." Carlos crawled back to his side of the bed effectively trapping Sofia between them as he watched his two favorite people finally drift off to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning when Carlos awoke around eight, Sofia was attempting to pat TK's face softly cooing at him. She usually woke up happy, and he knew she was attached to her daddy and had missed him yesterday. He chuckled softly before scooping her up and making her smile and coo at him. "Morning princess," he whispered kissing her checks. "You're happier this morning." Sofia gave him another toothless smile as they got up. "Come on let's let daddy sleep a little more while we get breakfast." He quietly left the room heading to the kitchen to heat up a bottle and start breakfast. As tired as TK was last night, he figured he'd sleep for another two hours or so. 

After feeding Sofia, he laid her down on the playmat Owen had gotten for her that had an overhead mobile. She loved looking at it even if she wasn't playing with it yet. He settled in the floor beside her waiting on TK to get up before eating. An hour or so after they'd been playing, Sofia fell asleep and TK came stumbling out of the bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes, and his hair was sticking up every which way. He was positively adorable and Carlos couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You're so cute when you're half asleep," he said making TK grunt and finally focus on them. 

"I woke up alone," he grumbled, dropping down into Carlos's lap. He glanced over at Sofia who was sleeping soundly with her thumb in her mouth. Carlos had learned TK was a major cuddler when he was half asleep and especially in the mornings.

"Well it was either that or your daughter was going to wake you before you were ready," Carlos chuckled. "She was trying to pat your face this morning when I woke up." 

"Awww," TK cooed laying his head on Carlos's shoulder. "Do I smell bacon?" He asked hopefully. 

"Course. In the oven just how you like." 

"Have I told you how awesome you are," TK grinned big kissing Carlos's check. 

"Not today," Carlos teased. They put some pillows around Sofia, even though she couldn't roll yet, and went to the kitchen to eat. 

"What time you go on?" TK asked as he munched on his bacon. He was sitting on the counter with Carlos standing between his legs facing him. "Two. Get off at ten thirty as long as nothing goes awry before then." 

"Mmmm. So a few more hours," TK smirked pulling Carlos close. 

"As long as Sof doesn't wake up," Carlos grinned picking up on what his husband wasn't saying. 

"Tomorrow is Valentine's though. We could always let dad keep her." 

Carlos leaned close kissing TK soundly. "If you think you can be away that long," he laughed. "A twelve hour shift almost does you in Tyler." 

TK scoffed with an eye roll. "Like you're any better. You barely make it eight." 

"Can't help it you two are just so adorable together." 

"I know," TK grinned. "But yes. I'll be fine with dad keeping her tomorrow night if you are."

"Sure. I'll make plans today if you talk to your dad."

"It's a date." TK knew Carlos was right in the fact that they struggled being away from their baby girl, but they hadn't had any them time in the six weeks they'd had her, and he was honestly looking forward to having his husband's undivided attention for a whole night. 

"Mmmm," TK moaned into the searing kiss Carlos placed on his lips. Before they could get any further they heard Sofia's cries from the living room. "I got her," TK grinned jumping off the counter to get her. 

"Hey baby girl," he cooed scooping her up. "I missed you," he cooed snuggling her close.

Sofia's cries quieted as TK snuggled and cooed at her. Carlos joined them and they spent the rest of the morning on the couch until Carlos had to go to work. TK made plans for Owen to keep Sofia the next night, and when Carlos got home he found Sofia in their bed again. He couldn't help the smile as he went to shower and join them. He loved his baby girl, but he was really looking forward to alone time with TK tomorrow night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm not really feeling this work day have some Carlos whump with a adorable Tarlos and a baby! Thank you to all you who offered medical input on this! I tried to gloss over it as much as possible so as not to screw it up too bad! Enjoy! 
> 
> In my head for this fluffy story Iris doesn't have any problems sorry not sorry

_10 months later_

They'd settled into a fairly good routine with Sofia. Iris kept her when they were on shift at the same time which happened more often than not. If Iris couldn't, then usually Grace did if she was off and free. If neither could they resorted to plan c but that rarely happened. They were currently planning her first birthday and waiting for actual words instead of adorable babbles. She'd started walking when she was ten months old and they'd not been able to stop her since. Everybody loved the adorable little girl but none more than her parents. 

  
They'd left her with Iris for the day as they both had shift. TK was on a twelve covering for somebody and Carlos would be off in eight. They'd left her with kisses and promises to return soon. 

Carlos ended up having to work over when a call kicked off before he clocked out. He’d texted Iris and TK letting them know he’d be working over, but TK hadn’t heard from him since. TK had two hours left in his shift when they got the call to respond to an officer involved accident. It'd been a routine chase until a car came out of nowhere t-boning the side of the officer's cruiser sending it rolling through the air. The officer was currently trapped in his car and barely conscious. TK's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard Grace's calm voice say "Captain it's Carlos." 

  
Owen gave him an appraising look and Judd leaned over squeezing his shoulder giving him something to ground him. He could only nod back at his dad; his mind running on a loop of praying Carlos would be ok. He had to be ok. 

  
It took all TK had to resemble being professional when they got there. The cruiser was right side up, but the passenger side was caved in, and it was noticeable that the cruiser had flipped. TK was in the car before Owen could even finish giving out the orders; he knew his son would want to make sure Carlos was fine with his own eyes. 

  
It felt like an eternity, but TK knew his team worked as fast as they could to get him out. Carlos was in and out, and TK was worried about internal injuries he couldn’t see. He could tell Carlos for sure had a broken ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises. He was almost positive Carlos had a concussion, and with the way he was in and out, TK was worried something inside was bleeding. As soon as they had him free, TK jumped in the ambulance with Michelle, praying the whole way Carlos was going to be ok. 

  
They'd been at the hospital for two hours now and TK was going stir crazy. He just wanted to see his husband and know that he was going to be ok. Michelle had called her sister and asked her to keep Sofia longer explaining what had happened. Iris readily agreed and told Michelle to keep her updated. 

  
Another hour passed before a doctor came out informing TK that Carlos was out of surgery. His ankle had been fixed, and they’d had to remove his spleen. He had a low grade concussion as well. A few of the cuts required stitches, especially one on his head. The doctor was certain he would make a full recovery, as long as nothing went awry and no infections set in. He promised TK that as soon as Carlos was moved to a room, he could see him. 

Owen hugged his son tight once the doctor walked off. He could see that TK was at the end of his rope and just needed a minute. "It's gonna be ok. He's strong and he's gonna be fine," he whispered. 

  
"I know… I just…"

  
"I know," Owen said, giving him a squeeze. "I'm gonna go get Sofia from Iris but you call me if you need me ok?" 

  
"Yea…. Yea I will. Thanks dad. Give her a hug and kiss from us, yea?" He said giving Owen another tight hug. 

  
"I will kiddo." Owen and the rest of the team minus Judd and Grace left TK with it. Judd refused to leave until he was sure his little brother got back to see Carlos. 

  
Once they had Carlos in a room, TK went back to see him, and Judd and Grace went home making TK promise to call if he needed them. TK walks into the room and let's out a soft sigh. He pulls up a chair and grabs the hand that doesn't have an iv in it. He holds the hand tight, finally letting the tears fall he'd been holding in since they’d gotten the call.   
"You've got to be ok. Please be ok," he whispered.

He sat there holding his hand and just watching his chest rise and fall until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. It wasn't restful with nurses coming in and out, but he did get a little sleep. The doctor had told TK with a combination of the concussion and pain meds and anesthesia, Carlos would probably sleep for a while or be really in and out. The few times Carlos woke during the night, TK was asleep and the dim light in the room hurt his head too much to even wake TK. TK's woken the next morning by Owen calling. 

  
"Hey dad," he said, rubbing his eyes as he answered the phone. He could hear his baby girl crying in the background and it broke his heart. 

  
"Hey kiddo. Guess you can hear little miss is not very happy."

  
"Yea I hear her. Put me on facetime." He just wanted to hold her tight and kiss the tears away but he wasn't sure if she needed to be there and see Carlos like that. 

  
They clicked over to facetime and TK’s heart broke even more when Sofia kept crying trying to reach for him through the phone.   
"Hey baby girl. You're ok. You're ok," he cooed at her. "Pops ain't that bad baby," he chuckled. 

  
She kept crying "dadadadada" over and over. She'd started saying dada a few weeks ago, and they were working on getting her to say papa now. 

  
"I know Sof. I'm sorry baby girl. You're ok tho. Daddy and Papa will be home as soon as we can." 

  
He blew kisses at her but nothing was working. "Just bring her on down dad. She's being stubborn like her papa," he smiled. "Oh and maybe a change or two of clothes for us?"

  
"Yea kiddo if you're sure." 

  
"Not really, but she doesn't look like she's gonna stop anytime soon," he sighed. There was nothing he hated more than seeing his baby girl so upset. 

  
"Alright we'll be there in just a little bit," Owen said as they signed off. 

  
TK put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, picking up Carlos's hand again. "Your daughter is being stubborn just like you," he whispered. "She's giving dad a fit. So you better wake up because I don't want to scare her, you hear me Carlos. You gotta wake up," TK pleaded as he brushed the wayward curls off Carlos's forehead. 

  
Carlos stayed asleep and TK sighed. He kept rubbing his head and holding his hand just praying he'd wake up soon. Carlos came around a little, but his head was hurting too bad from the stitches and the concussion, that he drifted back off with TK whispering sweet nothings to him. TK hated seeing him in pain, so he was glad he was resting some. TK let everyone know he was wake but really in and out from the pain but they could visit.

  
Owen and Sofia arrived about thirty minutes later. She wasn't crying, but her little face was still red and she was still sniffling. As soon as she saw him, she started crying again babbling dada as she tried to get out of Owen's arms.

"Oh baby girl," TK chuckled getting up and getting her. "You're ok Sof," he chuckled, rubbing her back and kissing her cheeks. He settled back in the chair by Carlos's bed glad she hadn't seen him yet as she snuggled into his neck sucking her thumb. She let out the occasional hiccup sob making TK chuckle a little. 

  
"Sorry dad," TK said once she'd settled. 

  
"It's ok kiddo. I remember someone else being just as dramatic when he was younger," Owen laughed getting an eye roll and a smile from TK. 

  
"Sofia Kennedy, Pops thinks we're dramatic," he cooed, rubbing her back. She just sniffled and closed her eyes, not loosening her grip on TK. 

  
A few hours later Sofia was sitting on Carlos's bed patting his legs and babbling to TK. Carlos had slept most of the day, only rousing a little while Sofia was napping. The whole team had been by to check on them and when Grace offered to take her, Sofia threw another fit making TK sigh. "Thanks anyways Grace," he told her when she gave him a hug and told him to call if he needed them. 

  
"Sof, what is your deal?" He cooed picking her up. She had always been easy going staying with someone else until now.   
"She knows you're worried and can sense something is going on," Owen said from his perch in the room. "She'll be ok once you're ok TK." 

  
TK just nodded letting Sofia snuggle on him some more. He softly talked to Carlos more and Sofia climbed back on the bed babbling to him. She kept looking at TK all confused when Carlos wasn't paying her any attention.   
"Papa's just sleeping baby girl," TK said, picking her up. 

  
"No no no no," she cried, reaching for Carlos again. 

  
"Alright baby girl I think Pops needs to take you home," he told her, kissing her cheek. Owen knew how hard this was on TK and he felt for his son. 

  
"Come on Sof, we'll go check on Buttercup," he told her trying to take her. She wrapped around TK tight crying. 

  
'Sof baby," TK cooed rubbing her back giving his dad the saddest look. 

  
"Ty," they barely heard over Sofia's cries. "Sof," Carlos said slowly waking up hearing his baby girl cry. 

  
"Dad," TK said, pulling Sofia loose and handing her to Owen. 

  
"Carlos babe? You ok?" He asked leaning over and rubbing his hair back as he gripped his hand tight. The few times he'd been in and out hadn't been enough for TK and he could tell this time he was fully waking up. 

  
"Tyler," Carlos said, finally fully opening his eyes.

  
"Hey babe I'm here," TK said softly kissing him. “You hurting? How’s your head?” TK asked softly. He reached over dimming the lights as low as possible knowing they'd bothered him earlier. 

  
"Sofia?" Carlos asked looking around. He knew he'd seen her napping on TK earlier, and he heard her crying but didn't see her.

  
"Dads got her. She's ok. She's just being stubborn," he chuckled.

  
"Or dramatic," Owen piped up bringing her back in. 

  
She was still crying, mad TK had handed her off earlier. "Sofia," Carlos cooed, getting her attention. 

  
Her big eyes settled on him before she rubbed them and reached for him. "Pap pap pap pap," she said for the first time trying to say papa. 

  
"She just…. Carlos she said it," TK said, lighting up as Sofia finally said it. "Come here baby girl," TK cooed, taking her and kissing her face. He held her down for Carlos to kiss on her and she turned the tears off. 

  
"Be easy Sof. We gotta take care of Papa while he's hurt," TK cooed at her when she tried wiggling out of his arms to get to Carlos. 

  
Sofia was getting sleepy, but cried once again when Owen tried to take her. "Take her home," Carlos said, still sleepy himself. 

  
"No. No way. I'm not leaving you here," TK said holding Sofia like a football swaying her back and forth to settle her. Her eyes were so heavy as she babbled sleepily watching Carlos. "She'll be asleep in just a few and dad can take her." 

  
Carlos sighed but nodded. He knew if the roles were reversed he wouldn't leave TK. Twenty minutes of swaying later and Carlos told TK she was out. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was sound asleep. TK shifted her up to his shoulder to make sure she'd stay asleep. Once they were sure she was out, Owen carefully took her telling his sons he'd see them tomorrow. 

  
TK slipped on an APD hoodie Owen had packed and sat back down by the bed. "You really scared me," he whispered, squeezing Carlos's hand tight.

  
"I know… I'm sorry," Carlos said trying to tug TK to him. 

  
"You know I can't," TK chuckled leaning over and kissing him.

  
"You can break the rules just once," Carlos turned up the puppy eyes he'd learned from TK and it had TK caving. He crawled in the bed beside him and softly kissed his husband. "Never again, you hear me babe? Never again even if it got our daughter to finally say Papa." 

  
"I know. Never again," Carlos said, running his hand through TKs hair before they both drifted off. 


End file.
